Honest Game Trailers - Mega Man 11
Mega Man 11 is the 221st episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-platform video game series Mega Man 11. It was published on October 9, 2018. Mega Man 11 ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 500k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Mega Man 11 on YouTube " Despite its modern polish, it's still as frustrating as 'Mega Man's 'always been! " '~ Honest Game Trailers - Mega Man 11 Script From the depths of Capcom's pile of neglected franchises, comes the brand-new new look for a beloved series that have been waiting for: finally Devil May Cry is coming back! Oh yeah, they made a new Mega Man... Mega Man 11 Slip on the iconic pajamas of gaming's favorite metal boy for the umpteenth time. As he repeats his iconic role as robot judge, jury and executioner in his perpetual fight against one old man that they just can't seem to keep in jail. And bust your way through eight more robot masters (that they're really running out of concepts for at this point!) until you snap your controller in half because you fell into a pit for the hundredth time! Because despite its modern polish, it's still as frustrating as Mega Man's always been! If I have an aneurysm, tell my family I died as I lived: furious! Take in ''Mega Man's fresh new look with buttery smooth 3D levels layered with parallax scrolling backgrounds made up of random girders and blocks just sort of floating in the air that give the game a look somewhere between classic Mega Man and every indie performer on Steam. And a visual style that will have you saying "Why did it take them so long to do this?" I gotta say though, the higher fidelity Mega Man gets, the more I wonder about him wearing underpants over a onesie... Gotta be hard to take a mega dump in that thing... Experience brand-new mega mechanics that will really grind your gears as Mega Man 11 adds the traditional moves of power stealing, sliding and using your dog as a trampoline with a new unique ability -- if you forget about Flash Man from Mega Man 2 -- t''hat will have you switching from slowing down time to powering up shots and special weapons on the fly, allowing them to turn the platforming challenges up to 11, amp up the usually tame boss battles to a ludicrous speed and give them super saiyan forms. In gameplay that will have you fighting an internal battle between your self image and your tolerance for pain -- until you give up and crank that s*** down to casual. Okay look, I'm not proud. I'm just a man who knows his limit, all right. And the limit's name is yellow devil! Warp into new trap-filled stages as Wily maintains his trademark sense of interior design with a variety of pitfalls, spikes and other hazards that are more than happy to take your hard-earned spare heads With some of the most annoying gimmicks to ever grace a ''Mega Man game that will severely punish you for even the slightest of delays as you run out of meter or burn out your gauge and you're left helpless on a hamster wheel of doom waiting to fall to your death or your big-ass head gets stuck on a ledge because it was shy two pixels. I mean, come on! What sadist designs a level with a giant pit and bounce mechanics?! I'm pretty sure this is what one of the circles of hell looks like... So charge up that buster, make all your Mans and suck up all those sweet juicy powers for a long-awaited sequel that introduces a new twist while mostly staying true to its roots -- even if they screwed up the most important thing: letting you stay in the air while the screens scrolls when you jump through a boss door. It's like if you made a ''Sonic game, but when he gets hit instead of the ring sound it displays a big wet fart! Starring: Tim Allen in The Santa Clause; Loser Frankenstein; Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin'; Don't Look at My Nipples; Red Rocket; Roblox Man; O'Reilly Auto Parts Man; Bomber Man; Burning Man; Yuri on Ice Man; Something About this Guy's Just Incredibly Epic and Sexy, I Just Can't Put My Finger On It... reads: Epic Voice Man (Jon Bailey as Torch Man); Pointy Man; It's a F!*king Yoga Ball; and Meganista Man. for Mega Man 11 was 'Time Cop 11.']] Time Cop 11 Wait so the reason that Dr. Wily is constantly trying to destroy the world was because Dr. Light was kind of a dick to him in college? Yeah... I can relate to that.... Trivia * There are also episodes of Honest Game Trailers about Mega Man, Mega Man X, and'' Mighty No. 9.'' * Honest Game Trailers voice actor Jon Bailey plays the role of "Torch Man" in Mega Man 11. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Mega Man 11 ''has a 98.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Ryan Winslett of CinemaBlend noted "As noted in the pre-trailer messages, Epic Voice Guy actually appears in Mega Man 11 as Torch Man. Despite that connection, the Honest Game Trailers crew has maintained its integrity, exposing Capcom's latest platforming adventure to the strictest of scrutiny." Winslett also wrote "The video makes note of the game's dedication to history while pointing out that, at this point, they're starting to run out of ideas for bosses. The game's trademark difficulty is also given a shoutout, with the trailer stating that, "despite its modern polish," players will want to snap their controller in half because this latest outing is "still as frustrating as Mega Man has always been." In front of the firing squad are the game's level designs that make no logical sense (floating platforms and scaffolding), the fact that Mega Man wears his underwear over his spandex outfit and "annoying gimmicks" that punish players for even the slightest of slip-ups." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert Edited by Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Mega Man 11 Honest Game Trailer Wants To Break A Controller In Frustration '- CinemaBlend article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Action-platform games Category:Capcom Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games